A Drop in the Water
by OnyxDay
Summary: Deanna's world has been black and white since she was born. But when she meets her soulmate Castiel Novak, suddenly the world is flooded by color. [Alternate Universe - College/University]


"Dee wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Shut up Sammie!" I yell back, burying my head in my pillow. My sister knocks on the door again.

"It's your first day of college, I'm not going to let you be late! Now get your lazy ass out of bed so you can get there on time." She yells through the wood. I groan and turn over, blearily looking at the alarm clock. The numbers flash back at me, proclaiming that it's 7:15 am.

"Shit." I curse and fall out of bed, literally, grabbing a pair of jeans and wiggling into them. For once in my life I'm grateful that I fell asleep with my bra on, because I do not have time for that. I grab my bag, silently thanking Sam for making me pack it last night. As I exit my room and rush into the living room/kitchenette area I pull my hair into a messy bun, forgoing brushing it to save time. Sammie is sitting at the counter looking at me with her patented 'bitchface'.

"Don't even say it." I threaten her as I grab a piece of toast and shove it in my mouth as I slip on a pair of boots.

"I didn't say anything." She remarks, far too innocently, and I glare at her while I pick up my keys.

"Jo's picking you up." I mumble around my toast. She nods in understanding and I rush out the door and down the hall. I nearly fall down the stairs twice before I reach the parking lot. I thank my lucky stars that I have the spot closest to the doors as I slide into my Baby. I throw my bag on the bench seat next to me and gun the engine, sliding out of the lot and flying down the street.

"C'mon, c'mon." I mutter as I near the traffic lights, hoping it changes soon. As soon as it does I press down on the accelerator and speed down the street. I curse and slam my hands down on the steering wheel as I approach another stop light.

"Stupid freaking dark-gray-that-people-tell-me-are-red lights." I grumble to myself as I sit there waiting. Today is not a good day to be Deanna Winchester, I decide as I hit every light I see.

-/-/-/-/-

The door bangs open and a girl stumbles in, her hair messy and clothes wrinkled. Everyone around me turns to look at the interruption, a few girls whispering between themselves. The girl in question looks down in embarrassment and clears her throat.

"Sorry I'm late Ell- uh, Professor Harvelle." She mutters, load enough that the professor can hear her. She shifts her bag higher on her shoulder. Professor Harvelle sighs and rolls her eyes at the student.

"After the shift you pulled last night, I'll forgive you. Just don't do it again, Winchester." She tells her, waving her hand. It's common knowledge among the students that, along with teaching Creative Writing at the college, Professor Harvelle runs a bar called The Roadhouse in town. "Go sit down so I can continue teaching."

I watch as the student smiles sheepishly and turns to find a seat. I flick my eyes to the side and realize that there's an empty seat beside me. Winchester walks up the aisle and slides into the seat next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Deanna Winchester. You can call me Dee." She whispers as she pulls out her notebook and pencil.

"Castiel Novak." I reply, looking over to offer her a smile and meet her eyes.

I inhale sharply as the world is suddenly flooded by color, starting with Dee's eyes and spreading like a drop of ink in water.

_Green_.

My mother taught me about colors when I was younger. She said green was the color of grass, of leaves on the trees. Deanna's eyes are green, there's no doubt in my mind about that. I'm vaguely aware of color beyond her eyes, but none of it seems as important as the green flooding my vision.

"Holy-" Dee gasps, her eyes widening comically, giving me a better view of all the variations of green and brown and gold that swim in her eyes. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I register what exactly this means.

"Hello Deanna." I greet my soulmate for the first time.

-/-/-/-/-

_I just met my soulmate and I haven't even brushed my teeth._

This is the first thing that comes to my mind after I can think of anything beyond '_blue_'.

"Ms Winchester, if you and Ms Novak are done staring at each other like a couple of idjits, why don't you share with the class what you've written?" Ellen's voice shocks me back into focus and I turns to look at my teacher.

"Uh…" I say, as brilliant as ever. Ellen cocks an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Not wanting to admit that I hadn't written anything and making even more of an idiot of myself, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Blue." Ellen's eyebrows raise in surprise, but I keep going. "The first color I ever saw was blue. Her eyes, sparkling in the light from the windows, a breeze ruffling her dark hair. Brown, or maybe black. Her pale pink lips are chapped, her cheeks flushed red, a whole spectrum of color I've never seen before playing on her skin. My world has been nothing but shades of black, gray, and white since I can remember. Now I can see color blooming around me, browns and greens and reds, I can see every color under the sun. But of all of the colors in the world, even the ones I haven't seen yet, my favorite one is the blue twinkling in her eyes."

I sit down and feel my face flush as the room goes absolutely silent, their stares hot on the back of my neck.

-/-/-/-/-

I blush furiously as Deanna sits down, knowing the words are meant for me. Anna has told me many times how lucky I was to have such beautiful blue eyes.

"Well. Would anyone like to follow that, startling revelation?" Professor Harvelle asks us. Before I can talk myself out of it I stand, ignoring the few sentences I had written on my paper before Deanna Winchester came crashing into my life. Literally.

"Castiel. Thank you for volunteering." Professor Harvelle tells me. I clear my throat and take a deep breath before speaking.

"I've always loved the concept of the color green. It was one of the first colors my mother taught me. She told me it was the color of a blade of grass, of a leaf. She said it felt like spring, like a picnic, like laying in a field and feeling the damp grass under you as the sun warms your front. I never knew what she meant, but now I do. Her eyes are green. But not just any green. The greenest green I have ever seen. The only green I have ever seen. I imagine this is what my mother meant when she said 'sunlight through a blade of grass'. Or how a canopy of trees might look in the mid-day sun as the light filters through the leaves. Green is bright, made to remind you of lazy summer days, twirling a piece of grass between your fingers as you lay staring at the sky. Green is warmth, and love, and family. But 'green' doesn't even begin to describe what I see in her eyes. Brown and gold dance through a field of green, flickering with the lights. Happiness and love. The warmth of the sun on your skin. There is no word in any language I know that can describe what I see in your eyes, but only one in English can even come close. Perfection." I sit back down, stealing a glance at the eyes I just described. The thirteen other students stay quiet until Professor Harvelle prompts them to continue sharing.

When they've finished Professor Harvelle stands and addresses the class room.

"Welcome to Creative Writing. Everyday you'll come in, take out your journals, and write for ten minutes. You will not talk during these ten minutes. I'm not here to teach you how to write. I'm not here to be your friend, or coddle you. Everyday after journaling you'll share and then I'll give you notes about different writing styles and techniques. After my lecture you'll be given a prompt, you can do anything with that prompt as long as you come in the next class with it typed and printed. You'll have three projects this semester, I'll explain them in more detail as they approach." She glances around the classroom and smiles. "I hope you like where you're sitting, because these are your seats for the rest of the semester." A few classmates groan and move away from each other.

I glance over at Deanna and our eyes lock. Deanna offers me a small smile, one side of her mouth quirking higher than the other. I grin back at her and blush.

"Alright, you can talk amongst yourselves." Professor Harvelle says dismissively. "Winchester, Novak, come down here for a second."

I glance over to Deanna and see her sigh and stand, gesturing for me to do the same. I wait for half a second before following her.

-/-/-/-/-

I swallow as I descend the steps to Ellen's desk. I can hear Cas following me and the quiet mutterings of our classmates as I stop in front of the oak desk.

It's quiet for a few seconds before Ellen crosses her arms and fixes me with a stern Look.

"You gonna just stand there, or are you gonna introduce me to your soulmate." Ellen demands with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" I splutter, looking over to Cas and seeing her blush. Ellen rolls her eyes at us.

"It ain't that hard to figure out, you two idjits are about as subtle as Sammie tryin' to ask for something." Ellen tells us with a smirk. I chuckle and shake my head at her.

"You've been hanging out with Bobbie too much." I mutter. Ellen levels me with another Look and I sigh. "Ellen, I'd like you to meet Castiel Novak, my soulmate. Cas, I'd like you to meet my Godmother and close family friend, Ellen Harvelle." I gesture to each of them as I introduce them, smiling at them brightly. Ellen chuckles and holds out a hand for Cas to shake.

"It is very nice to meet you, Ellen." Cas stutters as she takes Ellen's hand.

"I like her Dee, she's got manners." Ellen comments as she pulls Cas into a hug. I roll my eyes at her.

"Well, gee, it's good to know my _soulmate_ meets your expectations." I tell her dryly.

"Well maybe your _soulmate_ can finally get you to show some respect." Ellen throws back, accompanied with a small smile.

"Soulmate is standing right here." Cas pipes up, waving her hand. I laugh and throw an arm around her shoulder, causing her face to light up bright red.

"Alright, you two idjits go sit down. And if I see you doing anything _private_ up there, I will separate you." Ellen threatens, leveling us both with a stern glare. "And Dee, don't think this excuses you from coming to dinner tonight."

"Yes ma'am." I say, giving her a small salute. "But you have to explain to my mom why you met my soulmate before she did." Ellen laughs as I turn to Cas, giving her a small smile. I nod back to our seats as I slip my hand in hers.

We both let out twin gasps at the spark that travels up our arms at the contact.

_Yup, __definitely romantic soulmates._

I think as we grin and walk back to our seats, though there wasn't much doubt in my mind. I mean, it would be pretty hard to be in a platonic relationship with someone so gorgeous. Suddenly an idea hits me like a baseball to the face.

"Hey, do you wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" I ask her. Her head snaps up to look at me, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You would like me to go to a dinner with your family tonight?" She asks me hesitantly.

"Well, yeah." I shrug. "I mean, you'll have to meet my family at some point anyways. Better sooner than later, right?" Cas stares at me for a second and I start to panic. "I mean, you don't have to. You'd probably like to get to know me better before you meet my parents. Just forget I said anything, I mean we just met an-"

She cuts me off with a kiss.

If I thought holding her hand was electrifying, kissing her was beyond comprehension. When she pulls back it takes me a moment to remember my name.

"Of course I'd like to go to dinner with you, you assbutt." She tells me, smacking my arm. A grin overtakes my face.

"Assbutt? Really?" I raise my eyebrows and am rewarded with the reddening of her cheeks.

"Shut up." She mumbles, shoving me again.

-/-/-/-/-

For the rest of the day I can't wipe the smile off my face. Anna comments on it when I meet her for lunch in a small cafe near the college.

"What's up with you? You're downright chipper." She says, curling her hands around her coffee mug.

"You never told me you had red hair. It looks nice." I say, by way of explanation. Her green eyes, not nearly as pretty as Dee's, widen as what I said registers.

"No way! Who is it? What's her name? What does she look like?" She demands, suddenly energized. I laugh and take a sip of my hot cocoa before answering.

"Her name's Deanna Winchester. She's tall, long blonde hair, freckles, and the most amazing green eyes." I sigh as I describe her, thinking of the messy, obviously un-brushed, ponytail, and her wrinkled Zeppelin shirt. "She likes classic rock, and she rebuilt her car from the ground up. You should see her when she talks about her family, Anna. It's just so obvious how mush she cares about them."

Anna beams at me and rests her chin in her hands. "You're smitten already, that is so adorable."

"Shut up." I mumble, blushing again.

"But it is! It took me and Ruby ages to actually fall in love, we absolutely hated each other! Remember how much I bitched about it?" Anna reminds me. I roll my eyes, completely aware of how much they hated each other when they first met.

"Yes, Anna. I remember." I say dryly. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I fish it out, smiling when I see it's a text from Dee.

**From: Deanna**

**Hey Cas, just a reminder that the dinner is 9.**

"Is that Deanna? Tell her I said hi." Anna requests, sipping on her coffee.

**To: Deanna**

**Should I dress up? My sister Anna says 'hi'.**

"So, what's up with you and Little Miss Winchester?" She asks.

"I'm going to dinner with her tonight to meet her family." I reply, checking my phone again. Anna coughs and nearly chokes on her drink.

"You're meeting the fam already? You just met!" Anna protests. I roll my eyes at her.

"It's not like you had to go through this. You met Ruby's parents when you met her." I remind her. She pouts and opens her mouth to say something else but my phone buzzes before she can.

**From: Deanna**

**Nah. It's pretty casual.**

**To: Deanna**

**Ok. See you tonight.**

"You're seriously doing this? You barely know her!" Anna protests. I level her with a Look.

"She's my soulmate, Anna." I remind her as I finish my cocoa and stand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my next class. I'll see you later." She stands and gives me a quick hug.

"See you Cassie." She says and I smile at her, exciting the cafe. The wind ruffles my long, apparently dark brown, hair and I pull my trench coat tighter around myself. The world looks so much brighter now that I can see the colors surrounding me. As I watch my fellow students pass me by, it becomes more and more obvious who's found their soulmate and who hasn't. A bubbly redhead passes me and I cringe at the bright yellow and purple shirt paired with an awful orange jacket. I look down at myself and check to see if anything is mismatched. No, my black jeans and white button up look fine, and the blue tie adds just the right amount of color. I just hope my socks aren't horribly mismatched.

-/-/-/-/-

"Dean!" Charlie's unique nickname causes me to stop and turn around. I immediately cringe at the bright mismatched colors that greet me.

"Damn Charles, that is one colorful outfit you got going there." I tell her when she catches up.

"Whatever Winchester, at least I brushed my hair today. Anyway, I have to tell you about this awesome thing I just heard in the quad- Hold on, how do you know how colorful my outfit is?" She asks as her brain finally processes what I said. I smile and roll my eyes at her.

"I met my soulmate, how do you think?" I answer.

"Oh my god, that is so much better than what I had! What's she like?" She demands.

"She's great. She's got messy brown hair, and these really blue eyes, like I haven't seen anything bluer. And she blushes so easily! She's really funny, and she speaks kinda formally, but in a cute way, and she doesn't know how to swear. She called me an assbutt, Charlie. I mean, assbutt, really?" I tell her, a smile firmly on my face.

"That is so adorable! She sounds dreamy!" Charlie gushes. I sigh and nod.

"She is." I smile wider and clear my throat. "So, what did you hear in the 'quad'?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that Carver Edlund is going to be in town for a Supernatural Convention." She tells me dismissively. I stop in my tracks and my eyes widen.

"No way! She doesn't leave her house, like, ever!" I exclaim when Charlie turns back toward me.

"I know!" She squeals, jumping up and down.

"Who told you this? Is this reliable information?" I demand. I don't want to get my hopes up, I've been burned before.

"I got it from this girl Becky Rosen, who got it from Edlund herself. She's her soulmate, so I'd say it's pretty reliable information." Charlie explains. My mouth falls open and a high-pitched, almost inhuman, noise rises from my throat.

"No way! No freaking way! Chu- Edlund is coming here? No way!" I shake my head, berating myself for nearly spilling Edlund's real name. "She literally never leaves her house! She barely leaves to stock up on food!"

"How do you know that?" Charlie asks me suspiciously. I level her with my best bitchface.

"Who do you think she based Sam and Deanna on? How many Deanna's do you know? How about Deanna's with 1967 Chevy Impala's and parents names Joan and Mary?" I ask her with raised eyebrows. Her mouth drops open in shock.

"Holy shit!" She says, the penny finally dropping. She smacks me and we start walking again. "How long have you been sitting on this little bit of info?" She demands.

"Since the first book." I admit. "But, to be fair, I thought you'd have figured it out my now." She hits me again.

"You should've told me anyways, I'm your best friend!" She remands me. She goes to hit me again but I duck before she can.

"C'mon Charlie, I need to be in one piece for dinner tonight!" I tell her as I straighten my clothing. Not that it helps.

"Is your soulmate gonna be there?" She asks me. I blush and she takes that as a 'yes'. "What's her name?"

"Castiel Novak." I answer with a smile.

"Weird name." She comments. "Anyways, I'll see you later. It cool if I crash your dinner?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"Of course Charlie, you know my mom makes enough food to feed a small country." I reply.

"Sweet. Well, anyways, later bitch!" She says in goodbye, flashing the 'live long and prosper' sign with it before she walks down the path to her dorm room. I smile and continue towards student parking.

As I'm sliding into my Baby, a warm feeling settles in my stomach.

_This is gonna be a great year._

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? I liked the idea of the world being black-and-white before you meet your soulmate. Also I wanted to write a story where literally everyone is a girl. All of them. There are no men. At all. Not even random people in the background that aren't even described. A world without any men at all. Just women. Only lesbians and asexual women. That's it.**


End file.
